Keroro x Summons Board
' ' Keroro x Summons Board (ケロロ　ｘ　サモンズボード) '''was a special collaboration event between the series '''Keroro and the mobile game Summons Board. Event Overview The collaboration lasted a total of two weeks, where an event dungeon, featuring the Garuru Platoon, and a collaboration gacha, featuring the Keroro Platoon, were released. The dungeon had a total of five varying difficulties, each with a higher chance at obtaining a "monster drop" from the boss, namely Garuru. The collaboration gacha featured the Keroro Platoon and some select characters from the anime. Players were able to obtain units from the gacha once for five "gems (in-game premium currency)", or eleven times for fifty gems. All units introduced during this event had the new flash-anime-styled drawing. 'Dungeon Overview' As mentioned earlier, the dungeon consisted of five varying difficulties, each with an increasingly better chance at obtaining a monster drop from the boss, Garuru. Other members of the Garuru Platoon have the same drop rate in all levels. * Level 5 (Most Difficult) - Boss - Garuru Robo KA-006 (7 star unit) - Featured enemies - Kuroon Keroro (Chibi Keroro; 5 star unit), Garuru Platoon (3 stars) * Level 4 - Boss - Garuru (6 star unit) - Featured enemies - Garuru Platoon (3 stars) * Level 3 - Boss - Garuru Chuii (5 star unit) - Featured enemies - Garuru Platoon (2/3 stars) * Level 2 - Boss - Garuru Chuii (5 star unit) - Featured enemies - Garuru Platoon (2/3 stars) * Level 1 (Easiest Difficulty) - Boss - Garuru Chuii (5 star unit) - Featured enemies - Garuru Platoon (2 stars) 'Gacha Overview' The gacha was available during this event only. One "gacha" costs five gems (premium currency). Players were also able to buy eleven times for a discounted price of fifty gems. Available Units: * Keroro Robo KAP-001 (7 star unit) * Hinata Natsumi (6 stars) * Hinata Fuyuki (6 stars) * Angol Mois (6 stars) * Alisa Southerncross (6 stars) * Keroro Gunso (5 stars) * Tamama Nitouhei (5 stars) * Giroro Gocho (5 stars) * Kururu Soucho (5 stars) * Dororo Heicho (5 stars) * Azumaya Koyuki (5 stars) * Nishizawa Momoka (5 stars) * Mutsumi Saburo (5 stars) All units are able to be evolved, except Keroro Robo KAP-001. Gallery dungeon_b.jpg|Dungeon banner. The Characters from the game featuring Garuru.jpg|List of Character Quotes (1) The Characters from the game featuring Garuru bot.jpg|List of Character Quotes (2) 'Overview' img2.jpg|Keroro overview. img1.jpg|Keroro Robo KAP-001 overview. img6.jpg|Tamama overview. img3.jpg|Giroro overview. img4.jpg|Kururu overview. img5.jpg|Dororo overview. img7.jpg|Natsumi overview. img101.jpg|Fuyuki overview. img12.jpg|Momoka overview. img13.jpg|Saburo overview. img8.jpg|Koyuki overview. img9.jpg|Mois overview. img11.jpg|Alisa overview. proxy_005.jpg|Garuru overview. proxy_004.jpg|Pururu overview. proxy_002.jpg|Taruru overview. proxy_003.jpg|Tororo overview. proxy.jpg|Zoruru overview. img10.jpg|Chibi Keroro overview. 'Artwork' KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork1.png|Keroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork2.png|Keroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork3.png|Keroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork4.png|Natsumi Hinata KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork5.png|Natsumi Hinata KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork6.png|Tamama KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork7.png|Tamama KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork8.png|Giroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork9.png|Giroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork10.png|Kururu KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork11.png|Kururu KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork12.png|Dororo KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork13.png|Dororo KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork14.png|Garuru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork15.png|Garuru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork16.png|Taruru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork17.png|Taruru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork18.png|Tororo KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork19.png|Tororo KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork20.png|Zoruru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork21.png|Zoruru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork22.png|Pururu KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork23.png|Pururu KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork24.png|Angol Mois KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork25.png|Angol Mois KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork26.png|Koyuki Azumaya KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork27.png|Koyuki Azumaya KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork28.png|Aki Hinata KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork29.png|Aki Hinata KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork30.png|556 and Lavie KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork31.png|556 and Lavie KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork32.png|Keroro and Shin Keroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork33.png|Natsumi and Giroro KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork34.png|Garuru KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork35.png|Black★Star KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork36.png|Black★Star KeroroSummonsBoardCollab Artwork37.png|Chibi Keroro External link * Keroro at Summons Board website Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Keroro Gunso games Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Keroro Platoon